Magia - A Feiticeira do Fogo
by M.F.Sinther
Summary: Uma lenda antiga e misteriosa volta a aparecer depois de todos esses séculos. E uma escolhida, A Filha do Fogo, tem o poder de comandar o fogo e fazer coisas espetaculares com ele. Mas às vezes, nem sempre é bom. Hermione esta no seu último ano de Hogwarts, feliz namorando Harry e sendo monitora chefe, mas algo acontece na ida para Hogwarts que pode mudar sua vida.


Depois de muito tempo de amizade eu e Harry percebemos que não poderíamos mais viver um longe do tanto estranho, não? Quero dizer... Harry nunca demostrou nenhum sentimento por mim e _puf_.. Ele se declarou. Não que eu não tenha gostado, por Merlin, eu esperei isso desde que eu o viu dentro daquela cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts. Eu até pensei que fosse um amor infantil quando conheci Krum, mas vê-lo me olhando daquele jeito quando eu descia as escadas para o Baile de Inverno, mudou tudo.

Voltando ao assunto: Estávamos todos bem! Rony estava namorando Luna - Graças a Deus ele se livrou de Lilá _~pulinhos~_ - e Gina estava com Dino - como sempre, brigando e voltando (Eu ainda não entendia o sentindo desse namoro mas ok). Todos estavam bem, até Neville tinha arrumado uma namorada ( ainda não sei como. Sem ofensas Neville).

Era o nosso ultimo ano, nós estávamos muito felizes, principalmente eu. Sim, eu, Hermione Jane Granger sou a nova Monitora-Chefe ~ dancinha da vitória~. Finalmente professora McGonagall me escolheu. Ela até me mandou uma carta me parabenizando e dizendo que no caminho de Hogwarts falaria comigo e com o outro Monitor-Chefe ( meu companheiro de ronda).

E agora, lá estávamos nós. Eu, Harry, Lunny e os Weasley's esperando o Expresso de Hogwarts, todos juntos conversando. Mas havia um único problema, Harry. Ele estava estranho. Eu segurei seu rosto e o olhei nos olhos, odiava quando Harry me escondia algo.

– Você esta bem, querido?

– Sim amor. Só não consegui dormir muito bem. Rony ronca demais – ele fez uma careta e sorriu.

– Imagino – sorri de volta.

Às vezes acho que Harry me acha idiota ( ok, quase sempre). Aquilo não me convenceu. Como eu iria acreditar nisso? Não convenceria nem Crabbe ( a pessoa mais idiota que eu conheço). Harry sempre foi assim, quando estava com problemas nunca me contava, apenas guardava para si mesmo e dizia que estava tudo bem ( como se eu não fosse descobrir). Talvez fosse medo, ou algo do tipo, sabe. Harry sempre achou que deveria aguentar tudo sozinho, a morte de Cedrico e a de Sirius. Só de lembrar dele naqueles tempo faz meu coração apertar. Eu queria abraça-lo e nunca mais soltar, faze-lo esquecer da dor e de tudo, tudo.

O trem apitou pela primeira vez me tirando dos pensamentos e todos começaram a se despedir. Primeiro me despedi de Senhor e Senhora Weasley que me desejaram um ótimo ano letivo; depois Fred e George, Fred me induzindo a aprontar ( só ele mesmo achando que eu faria isso) e George me prometendo mandar todas as novidades do mês das Gemialidades Weasley; depois Gui e Fleur dizendo para tomar cuidado ( acho que foi isso, porque não entendi uma palavra que ela disse); e por ultimo Percy, que disse para eu tomar conta do seu antigo cargo.

Quando terminamos as despedidas, subimos no trem e começamos a procurar uma cabine. Até hoje eu me pergunto, por que sempre esperamos o trem apitar para embarcamos? É uma ideia idiota, porque sabemos que não vamos achar uma cabine tão facilmente, mas mesmo assim continuamos fazendo. Quando achamos, o trem já tinha partido da estação a um bom tempo. Encontramos uma cabine no penúltimo vagão, se não me engano. Todos já estávamos acomodados. Rony, Lunny e Ginny de um lado e eu e Harry de outro, eu estava amarrando o cabelo quando Ginny disse.

– Me sinto triste.

Todos a olharam sem entender, mas antes que eu perguntasse o porquê Lunny foi mais rápida.

– Fred e George – ela respondeu – já estou com saudade deles.

– Isso é serio Ginny? – perguntou Rony incrédulo.

– Não! – ela soltou uma gargalhada nos fazendo rir.

Eu olhei para Harry, ele parecia distante olhando a paisagem.

– Você mentiu para mim, não é Harry?

– Me desculpa Herms – ele suspirou – preciso-te cont...

A porta da cabine se abriu bruscamente, fazendo todos olharem ao mesmo tempo. Era o Sebo... Snape, com a mesma cara feira de sempre.

– Granger. Último vagão. Agora!

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça. Levantei-me e disse.

– Já volto.

Luna me olhou de um jeito estranho, parecia que estava com pena. Isso me assustou. Não apenas um susto simples, eu me senti apavorada. Aqueles grandes olhos azuis me diziam algo que.. Merlim. Eu apenas sai da cabine e procurei Snape, mas apenas vi sua capa desaparecendo nos vagões a frente. Franzi o cenho e dei os ombros, pelo menos não teria que aguentar ele me olhando com aquela cara feia.

Estávamos no penúltimo vagão, por tanto não demorou muito chegar ao ultimo. Todas as cabines estavam vazias o que era estranho, todas as cabines sempre estavam lotadas de alunos, principalmente do primeiro ano que sorriam eufóricos por estar indo para uma escola de magia ( eu pelo menos me senti assim quando entrei no trem) . Acabei chegando à conclusão que a ultima porta era o lugar. Lentamente me aproximei da porta e bati. Escutei um fraco "Entre". Quando abri a porta não entendi, ali era o final do trem. Como eu não tinha pensado nisso? Quero dizer, era meio obvio que ali era final do trem.. Mas o entre.. Olhei para os lados, mas apenas tinha paisagem. Olhei novamente para frente. Foi nesse momento que senti alguém me empurrando. Eu lutei para voltar atrás, mas a pessoa era muito forte. Eu ia cair do trem. Apavorada eu me debatia para voltar para dentro, mas apenas falhei, estava na beirada quando meu pé derrapou e eu escorreguei.

Por pouco eu não caio. Agarrei-me a uma barra de ferro que era apoio do trem, e com muito esforço consegui voltar para dentro. Abri a porta e corri pelo vagão, quando olhai para trás vi o vagão começar a derreter. Eu cheguei ofegante à porta que dividia os vagões. Eu tentei abri-la, forcei e forcei, mas nada aconteceu. Foi quando me lembrei que era uma bruxa, peguei varinha que estava no meu bolso e apontei para a porta, mas a minha cabeça deu um branco.

– Vamos Hermione, lembre-se – eu gritei comigo mesma.

Do nada veio a minha cabeça, quando conhecemos Fofo, o cão de 3 cabeças de Hagrid.

– ALOHOMORA – eu gritei.

O feitiço foi um pouco forte demais, porque a porta voou longe. Eu entrei no vagão mais que ofegante, me virei para trás e pude ver a ultima parte do vagão derretendo. Eu coloquei as mãos nos joelhos tentando respirar, o que diabos estava acontecendo? Fiquei assim por algum tempo, quando me virei para trás lá estava ele. Sim, era ele. Malfoy.

– Você esta bem Granger? – ele disse soltando uma gargalhada.

Eu consegui odiá-lo mais que o normal naquele momento, mesmo sendo um belo sorriso.

- Seu filho da puta – eu apontei a varinha para ele e gritei – ESTUPEFAÇA.

O acertei bem no peito o jogando longe, mas ele se levantou rapidamente e gritou.

–Depulso.

Por pouco não fui acertada pelo feitiço.

– Sectumsempra – eu gritei com todas as minhas forças.

Eu vi Malfoy cair no chão de joelhos com sangue saindo pelos buracos que foram feitos na sua camisa.

Foi nesse momento que eu olhei em volta. Todos estavam olhando para mim, principalmente Harry que vinha em minha direção. Eu o abracei forte, conseguindo apenas ouvir um ultimo feitiço de Malfoy.

– AVADA KEDAVRA.

O corpo de Harry ficou mais pesado sobre o meu. Cai no chão o segurando junto a mim. Ele estava morto. MEU HARRY ESTAVA MORTO! Uma lagrima saiu dos meus olhos. A única coisa que consegui foi gritar.

– NÃOOO!

Foi quando todo vagão começou a pegar fogo.

* * *

N/a: Eu amo essa história. É estranho como ela aconteceu, veio para minha mente enquanto eu estava estudando para uma prova final de português e martelava até eu deixar as coisas de lado e a coloca-la no papel. Talvez não seja tão boa, mas eu espero que comentem, ok? É bom saber que alguém gostou dela.


End file.
